Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a video-conference table and a video-conference system.
Background Art
Imaging apparatuses that use an imaging device to capture an object to be captured held on a holding surface are known in the art.
For example, image forming apparatuses each provided with a document reader that captures an upward document are known in the art. Moreover, a document (object to be captured) whose plane to be captured is made upward is placed on the top surface of a document holding cover that opens and closes with reference to a flatbed platen (contact glass/exposure glass), and the plane to be captured of that upward document is captured by an imaging device of the document reader. The imaging device is attached to the tip end of a bearing bar disposed approximately in the center on the far side of the document holding cover, and the tip end of that bearing bar extends toward the front. Accordingly, the imaging device is positioned above the center position of the document.